Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 109
This issue was cover-dated May 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) : As Nintendo increases its downloadable content, Editor Matthew Castle ponders how subs, clubs and pups can show DLC some much needed TLC. Nintendo Countdown - 6 pages (10-15) #I Wanna Be The Very Best... At Urban Planning - 1 /12 pages (10-11) #The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Baker - 1/2 page (11) #Shaken, not Slurred - 1 page (12) #Dock Rockin' Speaks - 1/2 page (13) #Bubble Dash washes Whiter - 1/2 page (13) #Pokemon Arcadium - 1/2 page (14) #Paper, Boy - 1/2 page (14) #Game Bot Advance - 1/2 page (15) #Cloyster Card - 1/4 page (15) #Dual-Screen Victoria - 1/4 page (15) Mouthpiece - Rhodri Broadbent - 2 pages (16-17) :: Invaders from space are coming for our eShop bucks and Dakko Dakko's Rhodri Broadbent is responsible. We quizzed him to find out why. Nin-10D0 - 2 pages (18-19) : Nintendo's Greatest E3 Moments Yuga's Gallery - 2 pages (20-21) World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) : A load of dots in the shape of a map, covered in some stories about Nintendo. Connect Connect - 2 1/2 pages (26-27, 29) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Ask Official Nintendo Magazine Anything - 1 page (28) MiiVerse Plaza - 1/2 page (29) ONM Rant - 1 1/2 pages (30-31) : We Have Real Friends, Let Us Play With Them - Kate Gray MiiVerse Profile - 1/2 page (31) Features Planet Mirth - 6 pages (34-39) : We've been playing with Miis for almost a decade now and yet we don't know any more about their kind than we did when we first created Mussolini on our Wiis. Now, with Tomodachi Life, we finally have a chance to see the Mii in its natural habitat (a block of flats), to learn its ways (weird), even to see what it dreams about (sneezing). Join us as we send a crack documentary crew to report back on 16 tiny lives. Sun Sea & Software - 7 pages (57-63) : Summer's finally here and we're already daydreaming about booking tickets to far-off, exotic destinations. We can't actually afford to, though, so here's our brochure for the best locations to visit in the world of Nintendo. Bolt from the Blue - 4 pages (64-67) : After years of reboots, reheats and rehashes, has Sonic finally found his groove? ONM talks to the studio responsible for his dramatic rebirth in Sonic Boom. Let's Play Hanafuda! - 6 pages (88-93) : Nintendo was founded in 1889 as a producer of Hanafuda, or Japanese playing cards and still makes them today. Should you pick up a set? Quintin Smith investigates... : . Previews Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes (Wii U) - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (44-45) Skylanders: Trap Team (Wii U, Wii, 3DS) - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (46-47) Forma.8 (Wii U eShop) - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (48-49) Pokemon Art Academy (3DS) - Chris Schilling - 1 page (50) Ace Attorney 123 (3DS) - Kate Gray - 1 page (51) Swords & Soldiers II (Wii U eShop) - Kate Gray - 2 pages (52-53) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (54-55) The Great Ace Attorney, Death Match Love Comedy, The Denpa Men 3: The Rise of Digitoll, Project Y2K, Yokai Watch 2, 3D Out Run Reviews Mario Kart 8 : Every Mario Kart's offered something new, but few feel like they've changed the series' formula so importantly - this is a line in the sand. Magnificent. Sayonara Umihara Kawase : A select few will adore Sayonara Umihara Kawase, others will despise it and both camps will be entirely justified. It's a genuine opinion-splitter. Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl : As magnificently, defiantly old-school as ever, Millennium Girl introduces enough new elements to come away feeling fresh and rarely comprimised. Child of Light : Child of Light ''is an aesthetically pleasing wonder for the eShop. It might be a short game, but it's definitely worth the asking price. NES Remix 2 : A DJ is only as good as the records he spins and there are plenty of classic cuts here. A superior selection of 8-bit hits makes ''Remix 2 a fine sequel. Continue How to... : Ace all 16 new tracks in MK8 - 2 pages (96-97) : Build a killer custom Kart - 2 pages (98-99) Rewind: Super Mario World - Alex Dale - 2 pages (100-101) Time Capsule - Alex Dale - 2 pages (102-103) : Top 10 Advergames - Darkened Skye, Boing! Docomodake, Yo! Noid, Cool Spot, M&M: Break 'Em, McDonaldland, Chester Cheetah: Wild Wild Quest, Zool, Pushover, All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. Classic Moment - Kate Gray - 2 pages (104-105) : Battling Giants - The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo Wii U eShop - 1 page (110) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Trauma Center: Second Opinion - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands - 1 page (113) E3 Bingo - 1 page (114) Other Credits News Editor :Joe Skrebels Staff Writer : Kate Gray Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :Jim Findlay Art Editor : Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Alex Dale, Chris Schilling, Chris Scullion, Quintin Smith, 'Big' John Woolford External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews